villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Goblin Queen
The Goblin Queen is the mother of Prince Froglip and the secondary antagonist in the animated film The Princess and the Goblin. She is infamous for Peggy Mount's last career role, before her death. The Goblin Queen is featured as a background player in Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War and in Non Disney Villains Tournament, though she appears to have a significant role in Heroes Vs Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Death The Goblin Queen appears along with her husband, her son and her goblin army, preparing to strike their rebellion in the surface and it's inhabitants. They set off to Prince John's castle as the first target for their rebellion. Unfortunately, Froglip's plan to open a rift to flood the entire castle, backfired when the water flushes out all the goblins, including the Goblin Queen, the Goblin King and Froglip to their demise, as they fall to a waterfall. Non Disney Villains Tournament The Goblin Queen makes a cameo appearance, hearing her son's announcement, as Froglip, as they join forces with Queen Gnorga to form the Goblin Alliance. She appears once more, laughing at the fall of King Haggard at the hands of her son. She does not reappear, afterwards. Heroes Vs Villains War Assisting Prince John The Goblin Queen pledges her loyalites to Prince John, along with her son and husband. Soon enough, she negotiatesIt is not long enough, when Robin Hood sneaks in the Goblin dominion to find his exit from the underworld cave. Prince Froglip notices them and calls upon his goblin army to attack the heroes. After Robin Hood's unsuccessfull attempts to hurt the Queen's feet, due to the fact, that she was wearing rock shoes, which they protect her from any hits or injuries, the Goblin Queen knocks off Robin Hood, before she would summon another legion of goblin warriors. However, Little John interfers and knocks out several goblins, including the Goblin Queen, before he and Robin Hood would make their escape from the underground cave, much to Froglip's frustration. Silencing the Hyenas When Froglip, returns to Prince John's castle and reports his failure about capturing Robin Hood, Prince John blames Scar, Shere Khan and the Hyenas (Prince John's recent allies) for not backing up Prince Froglip when they had the chance to capture him. The Goblins then mock Scar's forces, only to be silenced by Shenzi, with the exception of the Goblin Queen, who shouts at them in response. The argument ends, with Scar and Shere Khan abandoning Prince John's faction. Pledging Loyalites to the Horned King and Maleficent As the war expands, Doctor Facilier persuades Prince John to join the Horned King's faction, along with his fellows, the lion prince agrees and travels to the Horned King's castle, along with his allies and declare their loyalties to the lich king. Later, in the final events of the war, when Maleficent arrives and proposes an alliance with the Horned King, combing their forces to deal with the other heroes, the Goblin Queen is briefly featured, along with her son. Interested in her offer, the Horned King's allies agreed as they put all of their strenght to defeat the heroes. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:The Goblin Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Prince Froglip's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Prince John's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:The Princess and the Goblin Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:The One-Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Manuel´s Villains War Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains